Faunus Rising: Ruby Belladonna-Khan
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: A Powerful Commander during the Faunuss Rebellions and later Head Cheiftan of the Entire Faunus Race, Ghira Belladonna decides that instead of just being given Menagarie as a token of peace he takes it one step further and uses everything in his power to turn their small Wasteland into a true paradise for Faunus so that he, his two mates, and daughter's could live happily.
1. The second child

Cat: RWBY

Title: Faunus Rising: Ruby Belladonna-Khan

Rating: M

Pairing: GhiraX Kali/Sienna, Ruby X?/? , BlakeXSun/Ilia/Adem

Summary: A Powerful Commander during the Fanuns Rebellions and later Head Cheiftan of the Entire Fanuns Race, Ghira Belladonna decides that instead of just being given Menagarie as a token of peace he takes it one step further and uses everything in his power to turn their small Wasteland into a true paradise for Faunus so that he, his two mates, and daughter's could leave happily. To bad the world has other plans for his children.

What's up. So this came to me, because I wanted to try something different, something I personally have never seen before.

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

"Communications'

I do not own RWBY in any way shape or form

00000000000000000000

**Chapter 0: The Second daughter**

**Location: Skies above Menagire Territory**

**Place: Diplomatic Bullhead**

**Time: 1100 (19 years before Main story)**

A growling sound could be heard coming from the throat of the brawny Youth that had lead many of the Faunus in Atlas in a rebellion that had seen many Atlas and Faunus soldiers die throughout the Kingdoms of Atlas and Mistral with the battles mostly taking place on the southern edges of Anima. The war had been long and brutal with it lasting three years. In that time most of the leaders of the Faunus had been captured and executed. This was where the brawny youth and his 'council' came into play. On the brink of defeat Ghira Belladonna had stepped up and lead his people in many different strikes on the Atlas forces.

Ghira at the young age of 23 wasn't a small man by any means. Standing at 6'9" he was pure muscle, however that didn't take away from his natural agility that many an enemy thought was his natural weakness. Being a panther Faunus he had natural stealth and speed, black hair that was slicked backwards to keep some semblance of control, a thick beard and yellow eyes He wore an open dark violet vest with white fur trim that shows his chest. A pair of long, extended finger less gloves reached his upper arms, and he wore beige pants and brown leather boots. In addition, he wore an original white fang emblem pin attached to a few leather straps and shoulder pads. Attached to his belt was a blue cloth that had a circle with a wolf's head in the center. This was the embelam of his Movement, the Army that fought for the rights of All Faunus across Remenat. The White Fang, the symbol of Hope for his people. For all Faunus to rally behind.

To his left was his right hand and one of his two lovers Sienna Khan, Leader of the Combat Division of the White Fang, Sienna was the Sun of the White Fang, always seen, always active, and always burning with a firy passion to protect her people. She stood at 5'7" with Large D-cup breasts and wide hips, orange eyes, dark complexion and wild black, chin-length hair with an asymmetrical bob style. Her Faunus trait manifested as an extra pair of ears, and her body was adorned with numerous tattoos resembling tiger stripes our golden earrings on three of her ears, one each on her Human ears, and two on her left Faunus ear as well as a small jewel on her was seen wearing a form-fitting black shirt with light green accents on the rims of the outfit; the shirt left most of her back open, a shorter split in the front and a small squared keyhole white pants with black thigh length boots a pair of matching metal wristbands and an orange string band on her right arm. On her waist was her weapon. A chain whip.

To his right was his left hand and second lover, Kali Nightshade. She lead the White Fangs more... Ethniclly backrupt division. Spying, sabotage, kidnapping, Assassination as well as other things. While they were called the Espionage Division, they were called the Black Claw to regular fang Members. They were as feared as they were respected. Kali stood at 5'8" a cat Faunus with waist length black hair and yellow eyes,side-tie dress with short puffy sleeves, white trim, her name (written in Japanese) stitched in gold on the back, and a light-colored lion pattern on the skirt, complete with black thigh high stockings, low heeled black sandals, black & white leg and arm-guards, if you looked closly you could see the black thong that she wore under the outfit.

There were sevreal others from his Council. Goku Wukong, Helena Scaletta, and Cleo Wadj to name a few that were in attendance to what was to be the end of the foolish war. And all of this due to the fact that Jaquces Schnee, the new head of the Schnee Dust Company had pushed the Councils of the world to keep the populaus of Faunus confined to the Continent of Menagarie. They had fought Fang and Claw to take land, to exspand their lands.

Only when Grimm attacks got out of hand did the Defacto Leader of the Huntsmen Step in to act as a Neutral party. Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy in Vale, leader of the Huntsmen Assioation. Had just headed a 10 day conference that had seen trade agreements, creation of Faunus rights laws, restitution for attacks, a CTC tower in the new Capital City of Menegarie, AND most importantly Menagire getting recognized as a Kingdom the world over. It was a victory of sorts, but not the full victory he wanted.

One of the things that he had asked for was the freedom of the people that Jaquces kept in bondage, in slavry to be freed. That was easir said then done as Each Faunus that worked as a member of the SDC was under an 'Indentured Servent' contract. So long as they were not harmed and paid for the services they signed up for then there was nothing Ghira or any of the councils could do.

This was one od the reasons that the flight on the Bullhead-one of Sevreal that were given the Menagire- was so tense.

"This isn't right!" growled out Ghira as he stood up and began to pace. "We should have done more, fought harder,"

"Breath easy my love," said Kali as she rose and put a hand on his arm. "We knew what we were in for. We got better then we thought,"

"She's right Ghira. We're even being given an entire Division of workers paid for by the councils to help expand our lands. We have a real shot at this," said Goku, a red haired Monkey Faunus.

Ghira shuck his head. "It would take years, maybe even decades for us to move past our safe zone and colonize parts beyond," said Ghira.

"But you've seen us though war and the councils even reconise you as our leader," said Cleo as her snake like tail waved in the air back and forward.

"Some leader I am. I'm barely a man of 23 with an entire nation looking to me for guidance," said Ghira.

"Your not alone in this Ghira," said Sienna putting her hand on his arm.

"She's right. Your the Cheiftan of Menegrie with us taking up the other positions of state that you need help with. I promise you my friend that We well make Menagarie a Kingdom worthy of the title... Lord Ghira," said Helena falling to a knee.

Everyone else followed suit and fell to their knees as well.

The Years would pass quickly from that point. By the end of the Kingdom of Menagire's fourth year they had a second city created several miles further from the main City. They called it Azura Bay and a CTC tower that was fully operational and connected to the rest of the Tower network, though it was slightly smaller then the others. By year seven they had a fully operational Huntsmen Academy that saw Cleo Wadj as Headmistress of the Academy and heading on of the chairs of the council. By the end of year 19 over 60 percent of the content was colonized with Forests, Geo fronts, and small towns and medium sized cities spread thoughout.

Currently in the Belladonna Manor The sun was peaking into the room of Ghira's youngest daughter. A figure slipped into the room with the grace and silance that would have made her mother proud. The figure moved to the bed and prepared to pounce only to have a gun pointed at her face.

"I thought you knew better then to try sneaking into my room Blake," said the figure in the bed

Blake Belladonna-Nightshade smiled, Blake was a beautiful girl, Always quiet and forever reading. She had inherited her mother's beauty with her long black hair that reached her waist, amber eyes and a slender body with an ass that drove many a male and female crazy. She wore a black kimono that she liked to sleep in.

"Maybe I thought i'd give my favorite sister a wake up kiss," said Blake before she moved out of the way of the gun and gave the younger girl a peck on the lips

The girl smiled. As she opened her large silver eyes to the world and yawned, before she scratched behind her red-black lynx ears standing at 5'1" with nice C-cup breasts, slightly darker skin complexion, wearing white pants and a black tank top. A sight that would have excited many a person who had a crush on her sister. not that anyone was worthy of her far to innocent and Grim Murder happy younger sister.

"That's not a nice thing to say Blake. I'm your only sister after all," said Ruby Belladonna-Khan as she gave her sister a large smile.

00000000000000000000

And Cut. Something I had in mind. I've honestly never seen Ruby pull out of her Role as Yang's sister unless it was for either Enabler without the Incest. I thought it might be a bit fun to try Ruby as a sibling to another member of the main cast.

And to all those who are waiting on the next chapter of Trap God or Brutal King don't worry their both almost finished I'm just finishing up somethings on both.


	2. The Royal Family

Cat: RWBY

Title: Fanuns Rising

Rating: M

Pairing: GhiraX Kali/Sienna, Ruby X?/? , BlakeXSun/Ilia/Adem

Summary: A Powerful Commander during the Fanuns Rebellions and later Head Cheiftan of the Entire Fanuns Race, Ghira Belladonna decides that instead of just being given Menagarie as a token of peace he takes it one step further and uses everything in his power to turn their small Wasteland into a true paradise for Faunus so that he, his two mates, and daughter's could leave happily. To bad the world has other plans for his children.

Seems people like this story. I must admit that I thought it would flop chapter 0, but I was wrong. Chapter 0 was easy, but i'm looking forward to later chapters. Oh I kinda want to put this out there now so there is no confusion. While I do have pairings for Ruby in my head finalized that doesn't mean that Ruby won't be in a few relationships before their finished and cemented.

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

"Communications'

I do not own RWBY

00000000000000000000

**Chapter 1: The Royal Family**

**Location: Menagarie City, Kingdom of Menagarie**

**Place: Belladonna Manor, Ruby's Room**

**Time: 0610 (Saturday)**

Ruby smiled at her sister as she got up from her bed and yawned. She looked around her room before finding what she was looking for. She grabbed a towel so that she could begen her shower. She walked to the shower and turned to look at her sister before winking at her. Blake smiled at Ruby as she grabbed her own towel and followed her sister into the shower. For as long as Blake could remember one of the favorite activities for the sisters to do together was visit the local hot springs or shower together.

It honestly wasn't a big deal, Skinship between the sisters was nothing to spectacular. Just hugs, soft kisses, and light petting. Unlike Humans, Faunus didn't have the same morale adversities to incestuous relations. Sex was just sex to them. It was one of the reason they didn't view relationships as complex. If two people were in a relationship and one of them wanted to step out and take a lover on the side then that was their prerogative. The only thing that was frowned upon is if two lovers not in a committed relationship had a child. It brought shame and dishonor upon a the True lover(s). It was also dishonest to trick a side lover with the intent of hurting that person. They had seen it many times in the fonding years. Ruby and Blake knew about Gihra's two lovers. They didn't openly brag about it seeing as they were just side pieces. Even Kali had four or five lovers on the side. Hell even Sienna had one or two lovers on the side.

"So are you excited about your trials today All-sister?" asked Blake. (1)

Ruby stiffened remembering the trials were today. For the last 5 years Ruby had trained under the Head of the Menagarie Marines, her mother, to hone her skills in the hopes of passing her trails and being accepted into Faith Academy. Unlike others who did basic training at Brightside academy. Blake herself was a Member of the White Fang while also training to be a Huntress. While Blake was a great fighter, Ruby was hailed as a prodigy that everyone acknowledged. Even her father, Soul-mother, and birth mother told her that her skills were natural beyond what even her peers had. Even at the tender age of 16 she could flatten most members of the Marines and even C-ranked Huntsmen and Huntress's.

The Trails had been created by her mother, Cleo, and the heads of the Monastic Order to test young Faunus who wished to enter into the Military. The Military or Menagaire consited of the Marines, the Guard, The White Fang, and the Huntsmen castes. The Military existed in a Class right below the Established Nobles and above the merchants. Over the last two decades a cast system had seemingly developed in the new Faunus Kingdom. While was the case Ghira made it clear that while he as head of the King may sit at the top, he would always lay down his life for someone of a lesser Caste. The people admired Ghira for this. They called him Ghira the Benevolent.

Ruby shuck her head as Blake wrapped her arms around Ruby's torso and kissed her sister on the check. Ruby grasped as Blake ran a finger up between the valley of her breasts.

"Blake!" moaned Ruby.

"Shhhh!" gently hushed Blake. "You have nothing to worry about my beautiful sister. You are the blood daughter of Ghira and Sienna, You are the Soul daughter of Kali. You are my All-sister,You will pass the Trails as I have and you will remind the people why the Belladonna lead and protect them all,"

Ruby nodded and turned in her sister's embrace and gave her a passionate kiss. Blake kissed her back with just as much passion and love. While the duo have never been 'intimite' with each other the attraction was there, but not the need. The duo pulled away from each other with a smile. They finihed their shower and walked into Ruby's room. They began to change into their clothes. Black changed into a white _haori_with black accents, a red _hakama_, and a pair of _zōri _with white_ tabi Over this she wore _. Ruby changed into a white-and-black shinobi shōzoku with a fishnet vest, arm-guards, tabi-style boots with shinguards, The standard uniform that all members of the Trails had to wear.

A knock sounded on the door. The door opened and in walked Ruby's attendant and Bodyguard Harriet Bree. Harriet is a young woman a few years older then Ruby, with with platinum blonde and brown hair shaved on the sides and violet eyes. Her body was thicc with a ass and thighs that Ruby loved to look at and admire when they were out on a run together . Her Faunus trait was a little rabbits tail. While Harriet was a Huntress her Primary Division was the Guard as Part of a cross trained group. She wore the uniform of the today black and white cloth, metallic plates on the hips and a belt across the chest fastened with a yellow sash. They wear pauldrons on their shoulders with some featuring what appears to be the Menagerie Guard symbol. Some members wear a hood with a metal plate on the forehead. Faunus with animal ears have hoods that let the ears go through. The guards wear open-toed boots fastened together with two yellow strings. Harriet chose not to wear the helmet.

"Lady Ruby, Lady Blake," said Harriet standing at attention, before crossing her right arm over her heart. With her palm flat.

Ruby and Blake returned the gesture. While they were the 'Princess's' of Menagarie, Blake was senior to Ruby in Hierarchy as she was older then Ruby by a year. Blake was next in line to lead her people should her father die or step down. Ruby was fine with that as her and her descendants would instead take over control of the Military and Huntsmen Divisions.

"Be at ease Bree. Why have you come here?" asked Blake folding her arms in front of her.

Blake HATED when her alone time with ruby was interrupted. (2)

Harriet bit her lip. "I was sent by Lady Khan to retrieve Ruby and bring her to the trail grounds,"

Blake turned to her sister and kissed her forhead. "Go with the blessings of Athan, Goddess of Victory and may the spirits of courage watch you in your time of needs, said Blake.

Ruby shuck her head. "I honestly keep forgetting that you spend as much time with the Priests as you do with the Fang.

"I'll be among the officials watching Ruby," said Blake turning and walking away.

Harriet smirked at her charge. "Ready to go Ruby. I'd like to get to the Arena, before your mother kicks my ass for making you late

Ruby chuckled hearing her friend speak. "Mom isn't that bad," said Ruby

Harriet shuck her head. "You've never seen her drill and entire Guard Unit 'For lack of discipline," said Harriet

**Location: Menagaire City**

**Place: Arena**

**Time: 0800 (Saturday)**

The Area were the trials were held every year wasn't as impressive as it sounded. It was nothing like the Grand Dome of Atlas or even the Mistral Battle Arena. The Arena of Trials could only hold 10,000 people at a time Currently there were less then 4000 people in attendance to see the trials. The center Arena was a perfect circle All members of the Military, Holy, Noble, and Royal Castes. There were a few people from the Civilian Caste here as well rooting for children, Siblings or loved ones, hoping they could get into a different caste.

The Trails were held twice a year with the week leading up to the final day of the Trails being the actual Main event. It was held during the Sol and Luna Festivals. Originally Sienna and Cleo allowed anyone into their small Guard which quickly swelled and made their forces even larger then the time of the Faunus Rights Revolution. Because of this Atlas and Mistral viewed the quick rise of the youngest Kingdom they tired to implement Arms resections on the young Kingdom. Vale and Vacuo intervened and told the other Kingdoms that their requests for limiting their grow by 90 percent was unreasonable. Never the less they still had a 35 percent restriction imposed on them.

This had been fine, because by the times the restriction had been imposed their forces were already where they wanted them to be. Large enough to be considered a threat, but small enough to avoid real notice

Sienna, 2nd Wife of Ghira and High Leader of the military Caste stood next to her husband and sister-wife in her Black-red jacket-dress with slits down both sides, a pair of pantyhose, and leather boots.

Over the Years Sienna had refined the Military and separated them into three Sub-castes. The Marines/Navy who patrolled the Waters and the Islands and ports that made up the Outer layer of Menagaire. They were the lowest Caste of the Military and often delt with the external threats that came to their boarders. The Guard, while slightly smaller then the Marine Caste by more then Half were highly specialized in the Internal Defenses of Menagerie and worked along side the Monastic Order to keep the peace and ensure that Criminal elements and forgin powers didn't secure a good foothold in their homelands. The Huntsmen and Huntresses were a specialized Branch of the Military. Unlike Atlas that conscripted their Huntsmen and Huntresses into the Military, Huntsmen and Huntresses of Menagaire were free to do as they pleased, but most of them took Positions within the White Fang, Guard, or Marines to bolster their ranks and act as specialized attack units.

The White Fang... There was a unique situation. The White Fang were a recognized arm of the Menagaire Military forces and had branches throughout the Kingdoms. All except Atlas that refused to have a 'Terrorist Organization' acting freely in their boarders. That was the furthest thing from the truth. The White Fang acted as the backbone- Security Forces- of any Rally's, Protests, and the like whenever they were needed. Leaders of Faunus communities outside of Menagarie often looked to the White Fang Regional Leaders for aid. The leaders were expected to keep their people on tight leash. Of course that was their public Face. Their true face was part of the Monastic Order. Them, the Black Claw while they did report to her their orders more often then not came from Kali directly. That woman had her hand in more political assassinations then even Sienna was comfortable knowing was one of the reasons Sienna feared her sister wife.

"Today is going to be interesting. So many Hopefuls this year," said Kali with a smile of her face as she watched the Hopefuls come into the Arena and began to starch.

"I agree. We have more hopefuls then last year, that's for damn sure," agreed Goku Wukong scratching his belly length beard.

"I'm honestly hoping to see what dear Ruby will do," said Cleo smoking a small cigarette.

"I personally trained Ruby. She will destroy anyone who gets between her and victory," said Sienna looking at her child and she was by the weapon's racks testing the weight of a pair of ninjaken blades.

"My money is on my Young Solo. He's been drilled hard by my Soul-brother for the last two months in preparation for the Sol Festival," said the Lion Faunus Notch Pride, pride unmistakable in his voice.

Notch was a Large male and his belly showed his age. He was getting on in years. Almost to the point where he was more Adviosr then actual combatant now a days. His once dark locks were now stained Gray, but his ears were still a friece amber. He wore the Guard Uniform, but was more ornate, marking him as the highest ranking authority for the Guard under Sienna herself.

Gihra scorffed at the other man. "You only say that because he is of your kin Commander," said Gihra.

Notch glared at Ghira, but kept his mouth shut. Notch had once been one of the commanders of the White Fang during the FRR. He used hit and Run gorilla tactics to win many a victory against Mistral. When Peace talks were offered, he wanted to continue fighting, Dared challenge Gihra and the other leaders wishes for peace. He fought with Gihra for the right to represent the Faunus at the talks. Gihra beat him soundly and had silenced all his protests. A final insult was when Ghira in his blood rage ripped off half of his left Faunus ear. Because of their former friendship and because of his tactical mind Gihra allowed him to become the Commander of the Guard. A position he had held for the last 19 years, despite his protests that he could do better as the Military Chair of the Council.

"Mother, Father, Soul-mother," said Blake arriving with her personal guard and one of her lover's Ilia.

Sienna smiled at Blake. "I'm glad you could make it Blake. I was sure that you wouldn't leave Ruby's side," said Sienna.

Blake shuck her head. "Ruby would never forgive me if I constantly hovered over her," said Blake.

Kali laughed her mouth. "Lets be honest dear you do tend to hover a bit when it comes to Ruby," said Kali.

The group turned back to the arena floor as one of Sienna's Commanders brought all the Hopefuls to attention in a Neat and orderly fashion, before he turned and saluted.

"Lord Gihra, the Hopefuls are formed and ready for you and the Council," said the Commander loudly.

Ghira returned the salute, before he stepped away from the others. "Before me I see many younglings ranging from the ages of 13 all the way up to 20, all who wish to serve our Military in different aspects from the Marines, to the Guards, to the White Fang, and our esteemed Huntsmen and Huntresses. However not all of you will be able to serve our people in this capacity. Out of the 300 of you assembled before us today only a third will be allowed to serve. I wish you all the best of look and may Athan, Goddess of Victory watch over you all," said The Cheiftan of Menagaire.

Over the next few hours different events were used to determine a Hopefuls worth, Marksman ship, Endurance, Capacity to produce AURA, and several other evens. Eventually many were eliminated at when the Sun began to creep into Night the only thing left was a demonstration battle between the top two Hopefuls. Solo Pride and Ruby Belladonna-Khan.

Solo and Ruby entered the Arena and looked at each other. Solo stood a full head taller then Ruby and was built like a tank. Both his arms were adorned with the Tribal Tattoo's that were customary for the Pride Family to have. His skin was slightly darker then Ruby's was and his eyes were a sage green color. His custom weapon was a pair of triangular shield gauntlets that concealed a blade In the center. Ruby's own weapon was a Katana, but it was different in that it had a silver colored Dust crystal, no not Crsytal a Dust Stone near the hilt Dust stones were rare. They were the purest, most refined dust on the planet. In fact they were so rare that in the entire recorded history of Remnant only 19 of them had been discovered. The last one to be found was knowing owned by The Warrior-King of Vale and used in his septor. For Ruby to have one would be a big deal. (3) (4)

"Lady Ruby," said Solo bowing to her.

Ruby returned the bow. "Lord Pride," said Ruby.

"Just know that regardless of the outcome of our fight I consider you a worthy opponent," said Solo getting into a stance.

Ruby nodded and settled into her own stance. The duo locked eyes before they both vanished. They appeared in the middle of the arena Solo punching at Ruby and stopping her slash with ease. Ruby disengaged first and jumped over Solo. Solo managed pulled a fist back and throw it forward. Two lightning bullets flow out and at Ruby. Ruby grabbed her sheath and batted both the bullets away as she manged to land on the ground and slid backwards a few steps.

Solo looked at her. "Impressive. I was sure that I managed to catch in the a blind spot,"

"No chance," said Ruby as she throw the sheath at Solo.

Solo raised his fist and batted the attack away, but Ruby was already on him slashing away at him. His gauntlets took the brunt of the damage, but a few attacks got though. Solo roared as his body changed to electric blue. Ruby was shocked by this when her sword hit the barrier. Solo with Speed he didn't have before grabbed her by her throat and unleashed nearly 10000 volts though her body. Ruby refused to scream in pain as she grabbed his arm and kicked upwards revealing that she had a knife concealed in the tip of her boot. Solo released her and looked at her.

He charged in with a flurry og punches that Ruby either dodged or blocked. Ruby jumped into the air once more before she became a tornado of roses. This became a flurry of strikes and slashes that Solo couldn't keep up with. Finally his Aura flashed indicating that he was low on in, before Ruby took out his left knee making him fall. Solo looked up to see the tip of her sword at his throat.

"Do you yield?" asked Ruby.

Solo looked at Ruby. "I Yield to the stronger warrior," said Solo.

The people in attendance applauded the two for their display. Ruby sheathed her sword, before helping Solo to his feet. Once there Ruby did a hoping motion and kissed him on his cheek.

"M'lady?" asked Solo with his cheeks.

"Next time we spar don't hold back," said Ruby with a smile. "I like my warriors strong and not so easily bested,"

Solo smiled at Ruby. "Of course,"

"I'll see you at the after party.," said Ruby as she walked away she put a bit of Extra sway in her hips.

Solo followed after Ruby as People began to break up into groups and Parties. For Ruby This was the first night of the rest of her life.

00000000000000000000000

And Cut. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

A/N

1: All-sister. The best way to describe this is because Ruby and Blake have the same Father so they share a bit of his soul and his blood. It would be different if there were two men and two women in a polygunus relationship Thank of it as the team STRQ relationship Paradox.

2: No Blake is NOT a sis-con. Her and Ruby are just very close.

3: Think of the Captain America shields in Avangers: Infinity War

4: Ruby's sword looks like Saya's second sword from Blood +


	3. Holding on

Cat: RWBY

Title: Fanuns Rising

Rating: M

Pairing: GhiraX Kali/Sienna, Ruby X?/? , BlakeXSun/Ilia/Adem

Summary: A Powerful Commander during the Fanuns Rebellions and later Head Cheiftan of the Entire Fanuns Race, Ghira Belladonna decides that instead of just being given Menagarie as a token of peace he takes it one step further and uses everything in his power to turn their small Wasteland into a true paradise for Faunus so that he, his two mates, and daughter's could leave happily. To bad the world has other plans for his children.

Thank you all for the support that you've given me on this current project. As I stated before I'm still woking on my big two at the moment, but there taking longer because of Trap God- I suck at the Chunin exams, and Brutal King- I'm trying to write Meittlt into the story.

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

"Communications'

I do not own RWBY

00000000000000000000

**Chapter 2: Holding on**

**Location: Menagaire, Belladonna Manor**

**Place: Ruby's Room**

**Time: 0810**

Ruby awoke in her bed, slightly sore, naked, and glowing from her first time having sex... Well first though 8th. She was under no dillusion about what that was. It was no strings attached two warriors enjoying each others bodies in ways other then the battle field. Solo wasn't her mate and she knew this well. Looking over to her dresser she saw a small note on it. Getting up she looked around and noticed that Solo was gone.

_Ruby_

_I would have stayed until you awoke, but your personal Attendant told me that it would be best to leave before your Blood-mother or worse your all sister appeared. Our time was enjoyable. I hope we meet again soon._

_Solo._

Ruby sighed as she looked at the clock on her wall. It was still early, being on 6 in the morning. It was Sunday so she would have to attend breakfast with her father, mothers and sister. Great. They would all instantly know that she was no longer pure. While not a big deal since Blake herself had a Lover in the White Fang named Adam. Ruby had been tempted to bed several people before, but she honestly never felt the real need until her fight with Solo. Probably had something to due with her base instincts wanting to breed strong kittens. Shrugging she throw the letter in the trash and went to her shower to wash. Once she finished she walked out and dawned a comfortable Kimono, and flats.

She left the room and made her way to her Father's chambers. Due to the fact that Gihra had two wives he didn't share his room with either of them. They both had ajasent bed chambers to his. It was designed this way so that all three could focus on their own work without distractions. The main area of this room had a small breakfast nuck that seated the five of them comfortably. Already the others were sitting at the table with food already in the center.

"I'm surprised your up already my flawless gem. I was sure you'd still be out after entertaining your guest," said Kali with a small smirk.

Ruby turned her namesake. While most of the members of their family were rather secretive about their sex lives, Kali was the most open about her lovers. She had no qualms about speaking openly about it. She had actually been the one to give Ruby her first porno. Probably had something to do with the fact that She liked when Gihra took control of her body and reminded her that he was her Mate.

"Mommy!" yelled Ruby in embarrassment

Kali chuckled along with Sienna. Gihra sighed in annoyance. No father wanted to hear that a boy his daughter slept with in his own home was able to get away without any threats of harm or death. Granted that boy was of a high caste, he was still the boy who deflowered his youngest child. Even Blake's own lovers Adam and Sun didn't get away without a bea- I mean intense training from Gihra.

"Other then teasing our youngest what is everyone doing today?" asked Gihra clearing his throat.

Sienna shuck her head. "No really. I'm going to be with Cleo today. She offered to train with me," said The Tigeress.

"I'll be teaching so younger girls the art of dance and tea ceremonies. Many of them show promise for the arts of theater. I wish to help nurture that talant," said Kali.

"I'll be with Ilia today. She's helping me finish up a project i've been working on," said Blake doing her best to no blush.

"I'll be hanging out with Harriet today. She said that she want's to see if i'm still able to 'keep up' with her in a race. I'll show her," said a rather eager Ruby. "What about you dad?"

Gihra chuckled. "I'll be drinking with Goku today. We figure that it's best to have a bit of fun, before we have to head to the World Conference next week," said Gihra.

"Right. I forgot that that conferance is coming up," said Blake frowning.

The World Conference was only held every four years, two seasons before the Vytal Festival was officially announced. While Menagarie had only recently been added to the Rotation of which Kingdom hosted the tournament, the had already held it twice and Faith Academy had twice won the Festival, hurting the pride of the older kingdoms greatly in those battles. The last person to win the Tournament was actually the White Fang's Current High Leader and Blake's former mentor and one of her current lover's Adam. Considering he all but destroyed Specialist Commander Winter Schnee in single combat It only served to show Atlas that they were not push overs by any means.

"Now is not the time for business. Now is a time for celebration. Actually Ruby I wanted to know what branch you were thinking of going into?" asked Sienna.

Ruby bit her lip at this. Blake was a member of the white Fang. A junior member that was learning the politics, but she would be starting her Huntress training soon. She would be leaving for Beacon within the next two weeks. Ruby herself planned to become a Huntress first and serve in the marines until such a time that her mother retired leaving the Military chair to her. That wasn't what was bothering the red haired girl however. It was the fact that she wanted to go to Beacon Academy.

The Fact that Blake, the first Princess of Menagaire was going to go to Vale and Beacon academy had been quite the controversial message. Many people had protested that it was unwise for Blake to leave the safety of the Kingdom. Older Faunus who knew the racism, discrimination, and hatred of Humans didn't want her to leave for fear of what could happen to her. Kali, Gihra, and Sienna had discussed it at length and decided to allow Blake to gain experience in the real world.

Ruby had spoken with Blake about it at length. Blake had told her younger sister that she would support her no matter her choice.

Ruby took a breath. "I want to go into the ranks of the Huntress's," said Ruby.

The Tigress smirked. "That's wounderful news honey! I'll speak with Cleo about arranging a place for you a year early," said Sienna.

This is where Ruby bit her lip. "mother... I want to study at Beacon academy," said Ruby.

The world became so quiet you could hear a fly fart from over a mile away. Sienna's face contorted in rage within a minute as she shot to her feet growling as her eyes became slitted. A clear sign of rage in most feline Faunus.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" yelled Sienna.

"Sienna!" growled Gihra.

The Tigress ignored her mate! "I will not allow you outside of the kingdom! Into that... that DEMON's clutches!" yelled Sienna.

"SIENNA!" yelled Gihra catching his mate's eye. "My Chambers. NOW!"

Sienna growled, before looking at Ruby. "This isn't over!" said Sienna.

As the duo walked away. Kali turned to Ruby. "it's alright dear. Sienna is jut protective," said Kali.

"I know mommy, but... I know how mom is when it comes to our safety," said Ruby.

That was the understatement of the center y Sienna was downright paranoid that someone would take her children from her, her sister wife and her mate from her. Unknown to either Ruby or Blake, When Ruby had been barely a year old A gang of Mercenaries came to their home and attacked them with the intent to kill. Gihra and Sienna managed to hold them off long enough for The guard to arrive and help them. Sienna in her rage killed all those captured except one. His fate had been left up to the Monastic Order. Kali had made sure his stay was most _welcoming_.

"Ruby I promise everything will be okay," said Blake smiling at her sister.

L**ocation: Menagaire, Belladonna Manor**

**Place: Gihra's personal Chambers**

**Time: 0820**

Gihra's personal chambers were not all that big. It was big enough for an office and a King sized bed. A bed he often shared with either Kali or Sienna and rarely both of them. While he had his fair share of lovers he never brought them home. It was one of their rules. Their lovers were not allowed into their inner sanctum.

Sienna was pacing back and forth when he entered his room. "Sienna," said Girha softly.

Sienna rounded on her mate with a glare. "I will Not allow my girls to attend that fools school! Ozpin has more enemies then the year has days!" yelled Sienna.

She wasn't wrong. While Ozpin enjoyed a lot of political layaway when it came the way the Huntsmen operated, he wasn't the most well liked figure in the Kingdoms. The Councils trusted him to make decisions regarding the security of the Kingdoms. Ozpin was the glue that held a rather fragile peace together. It was one of the reasons that Sienna didn't trust Ozpin.

"We have to let them go eventually," said Gihra.

"Its bad enough that we agreed to allow Blake to go, but Ruby. Our people call her The heart of Menagire. One of her great treasures! People well be protesting in the streets begging her to stay here! Not to mention that the Great Houses will be in uproar over her choice to attend Beacon instead of Faith!" yelled The Tigress rounding on her mate after pacing.

She was not wrong. Pride, Wukong, Wadj, and Scaletta made up the Four Great houses that made up the second caste. The most promonet leaders of the Faunus Rights Revolution. It wasn't decided by them. No they were servants of their people. It was the people who elected them to serve who elevated them to their rank and file. It was also the people who could see them removed from their positions in the caste as well.

Gihra took a seat. "She won't be alone. Blake will be with her. I can also ask Tuskon to keep us informed of anything that happens in Vale," said Gihra.

Sienna bit her lip. Tuskon had been one of their informants during the start of the FRR. He had since retired and moved to Vale. He still had contacts in the underworld of Vale. He still kept in touch the local White Fang group and it's leader Joe Kong. Someone Sienna had to keep on a tight leash. He was popular with his troops. And if recent reports were to be believed he was getting out of hand.

"If," started Sienna. If we send the girls, they will have a security detail stationed close by. The White Fang of the area won't know their there,"

Gihra nodded. He could accept that. "We should probably go and tell Ruby the good news," said Gihra.

The duo left the chamber. Their mood somber and Gihra knew that his Mate would not seek his comfert in bed for some time.

00000000000000000000

And Cut. So i'm actually on Chapter 4/5 right now and let me tell you that chapter 4 is a real BITCH with how hard it was to write. I'll go more into detail when I drop the chapter. Peace!


	4. Family

Cat: RWBY

Title: Fanuns Rising

Rating: M

Pairing: GhiraX Kali/Sienna, Ruby X?/? , BlakeXSun/Ilia/Adem

Summary: A Powerful Commander during the Fanuns Rebellions and later Head Cheiftan of the Entire Fanuns Race, Ghira Belladonna decides that instead of just being given Menagarie as a token of peace he takes it one step further and uses everything in his power to turn their small Wasteland into a true paradise for Faunus so that he, his two mates, and daughter's could leave happily. To bad the world has other plans for his children.

this chapter didn't take me a long time. Nothing else to say

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

"Communications'

I do not own RWBY

00000000000000000000

**Chapter 3: Family**

**Location: Patch**

**Place: Summer's Grave**

**Time: 1900**

The sheer cliff that overlooked the ocean beyond the Island of Patch was a special place to several people. Well not really. It was a special place to their family. Not blood. Blood didn't always equate to family. No their's was a family of Huntsmen and Huntress's that went back at least two generations. So to see the small grave stone with a rose on it was always a sore spot for the young man. He wasn't the tallest kid on the block, standing at only 5'9, the same height as his older sister, he quite lean, but had muscles for days. His hair was chin length red-black hair brushed down with his bangs partially covering his right eye, the start of a sole patch could be his eyes were silver in color, His moon pale skin make his a 'hot commodity' to many of his elder sister's friends. On his left arm was a Cross tattoo with three roses surrounding it and the words 'Thus kindly I scatter' written in it, He wore a sleeveless skin tight black muscle shirt, a red scarf wrapped around his neck, black skinny jeans, a white belt blue gloves with white bands and a back place, matching boots. Two nearly 2 feet long squared pistols with blade's on the bottom on his belts This young man was Krimson 'Krim' Rose. The 15-year-old son of Taiyang Xiao Long and the late Summer Rose. (1)

He raised the scarf upwards covering his face as he began to make his way though the woods. As he walked he felt the the movement all around him, felt the blood lust that permeated the air. The hate, the anger, the hunger. He felt it and he knew it well. He had trained against these creatures of darkness. He came to a large clearing and noticed a large pack of the Creatures of Grimm. Beowolves Creatures that had all black fur that looked like it was phasing in and out of existence, yellow eyes, and white bone masks that covered their faces. Their Fangs and claws were possed to strike at him. Rend and rip his flesh and leave him for dead.

Krim couldn't stop the smirk that came to his face.

He counted to walk as three of them growled at him. They charged at him and lept in the air. Their claws were possed to strike and kill, only their was no blood, no resistance no nothing. The Beowolves turned to look at their pray only to meet a bullet to the head each. He flipped his guns around and blow the smoke out of the barrels.

He shouldered one of the massive guns and smirked at the beowovles. "Obviously you dickheads didn't get the memo. My sister and I leaving for Beacon along with her rather hot friends. I just came from my mom's grave and that always puts me in a bit of a bad mood. So if you guys want to play... I got time to kill. Let's party!"

Several of the wolfs charged at Krim, but thanks to his semblance Phase-shift their attacks passed right though him, but just as quickly as they attacked they were either blown apart or lost their heads to the bladed underside. He ducked backwards under another wolf, before spinning rapidly and decapitating two of them. Once he righted himself he looked at the remaining wolfs. He sighed in annoyance. He must have kiled at least 20 of them and he was sure that their were maybe 50 more. Setting the pistols against each other they extended to nearly 5 feet each and locked together as the handles fused together and fused. The result was a double sided Vale styled Long sword. Halting the sword over his shoulder Krim smirked.

Krim vanished and appeared before the closet beowolf and bisected it. Stopping the attack mid-swing he changed directions and cut another Beowolf's head clean off. The slaughter contiuned and before he knew it the slaughter was over. He flicked the black blood off his blade and turned his blade back into two guns and holstered them.

"I wounder what Sis made for dinner?" asked Krim.

Location: Patch, Xiao Long/Rose/Branwen house

Place: Kitchen

Time:1930

The pot was boiling as the meal inside was steered. The pan with noodle was tossed in the air. The person manning the stove was a young woman. She stood at 5'9 with a toned flat stomach, rock hard biscpes, and a pair of D-cup breasts with thick thighs and mile long legs, her sun kissed blonde hair reached just pass her impressive behind, before it was pulled into a ponytail, wearing a orange tank top, black skinny jeans, and a pair of sneakers. These wern't her normal Huntress clothes, but she was on vacation right now. Both her and her little bro would be going to beacon in a matter of days.

Just a few days ago while they were in Vale Krim had stopped an attack by Roman Torchwick and some thugs for hire. Thugs she knew quite well. Thugs she would have to pay a visit to in the future. But that was neither here nor there. Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon recognized Krim's talent and invited him to attend Beacon TWO YEARS EARLY! Yang was so proud of her little brother. Considering that Yang had practically raised him it was only natural.

The front door opened and a soft barking could be heard, followed by a yell and a loud thud. Yang peaked her head out from behind the kitchen to see their black and white corgi pup Zwei licking the face of her laughing brother.

"Easy Zwei!" laughed Krim.

"So where have you been mister?" asked Yang with a 'mom' glare.

Krim gulped in his mind. Yang was in 'mama' mode. Yang had three different modes as far as he was concened Encouraging big sister. That was self exclamatory. Party Animal. There were many a night where Yang would return from a party drunk off of Strawberry Sunrises. Mama Yang. This was were Yang was at her most protective and dangours. An Old saying about Mama bears and cubs came to mind, but it ecaped him at the moment.

"Out killing Beowovles. Wanted to blow off some stress. This fact that i'm going to Beacon is just... Yeah," said Krim as he began to give Zwei belly rubs.

Yang shuck her head. "I'm not surprised. You always said you were going to Beacon once you graduated Signal, but it takes more then killing Grim to be a good Huntsmen baby brother," said Yang

"Ease up sis. Not all of us can be punch happy brutes who get by on sheer dumb luck and good looks," teased Krim as Yang puffed out her chest and smirked. "Besides your still a firsty too,"

Yang shrugged. She knew that Krim was already experienced at killing grim and with his Sembalance Phase he was practically untouchable. Of course Yang was probably one of the few people that knew the work around to his sembalance and could beat his ass if she really wanted. Her words not his. Even though they were 100 percent true.

"Is dad or Qrow around?" asked Krim.

Yang shuck her head. "Fied not. Qrow hasn't been back in almost 6 months. Whatever he's been doing it's kept him off of the CCT left for an emergancy mission today. He won't be back until one day before we leave for Beacon," said Yang.

Krim shrugged his shoulders. It was probably the story of their lives. "So what's for dinner Yang?" asked Krim.

Yang smiled at her little brother. "Mom's own spaghetti," said Yang

In a way that was better to him then anything fancy. Yang and Krim looked out for each other, they were family and they watched out for each other. Always have. Always would.

0000000000000000000000

Wanted to leave this chapter short. Yes I created a Male version of Ruby for this story. Mostly due to the fact that I'm going to shake up the teams a bit. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter. I'll see you soon.

A/N

1: YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD KRIM WAS TO CREATE. His design wasn't the problem. It was his fucking weapons that gave me problems. I went though no less then 27 different ideas that were each discarded because they didn't fit what I wanted from him.


	5. The meeting of Silver pt 1

Cat: RWBY

Title: Fanuns Rising

Rating: M

Pairing: GhiraX Kali/Sienna, Ruby X?/? , BlakeXSun/Ilia/Adem

Summary: A Powerful Commander during the Fanuns Rebellions and later Head Cheiftan of the Entire Fanuns Race, Ghira Belladonna decides that instead of just being given Menagarie as a token of peace he takes it one step further and uses everything in his power to turn their small Wasteland into a true paradise for Faunus so that he, his two mates, and daughter's could leave happily. To bad the world has other plans for his children.

I got a weird review the other day. It told me that I was wrong about the way I was doing things. The Caste system, the Menagire Military, the Monastic Order, The Polygumis relationships. All of it. I'm pretty sure I know what I want to write and all the routes that are there. Now i'm a fan of several writers on this site. I NEVER tell them that their wrong in any reviews I send, because I trust that they have a plan for the story they are writing.

Well enough of that. Time to get onto the next chapter.

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

"Communications'

I do not own RWBY

00000000000000000000

**Chapter 4: The meeting of Silver pt 1 **

**Location: Beacon Academy**

**Place: Headmaster's Office**

**Time: 0300 **

Beacon wasn't always a school. At one point it was the palace for the Royal Family of the Kingdom of Vale. It was a Beacon of hope during those dark times. Mantle was spreading their influence into the Kingdom of Mistral, they were sending armed forces to occupy Vacuo, and even started to push into Vale's territory. This was what lead to the Great War. During that time the King of Vale showed his skills with his sword, aura, and Sembalance. He was a monster on the battlefield and brought Mantle and mistral to their knees. One of his first acts as the Acting leader of the entire world had been to disband the Kingdom of Mantle and allow the Kingdom of Atlas to rise in it's wake. As his last act before his death the Warrior-King bequeathed the Palace to the future generations that would walk it's halls to train to defend mankind from the creatures of Grimm. It was only natural. The docks sat to the west of Vale for all ships, warehouses and landing strips for air traffic, the East and south had a large mountain range that acted as a natural barrier. Vale had the best natural Defenses of the Modern world and it allowed the Huntsmen and Huntresses to do their job better then anywhere else on Remnant.

Currently the Headmaster of Beacon Academy was looking over two applications that had crossed his desk. Or rather two he had a particular interest in. Out of the 180 applicants that he had this year there were a few standouts that he put to the side as 'interesting'. For instance Jaune Arc. A young man with no combat training who hailed from the Legendary Arc Family. A family that proved their metal in the Great War and the Faunus Rights Revolution. His father, Grandfather, and great-grandfather. The boy would go far... if guided properly. Ozpin planned on helping with that. Another Standout was Pyrrha Nikos. The 'Invicable' girl, the Three time victor of the Mistral Regional Juniors Tournament. She could draw attention to her like a magnet drew metal. She would be key to bring out Jaune's potential, Plus she was a good fall back in case things went bad. Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust Company, Professional Singer, and treasured daughter of Atlas. Coming to Beacon Academy just to prove that she wasn't her father and to acquire some sembalance of freedom. Issues deeply rooted and in need of fixing. And Yang Xiao Long, daughter of the Rouge Huntress and 'most' dangerous woman alive. Yang could lead and follow, but she needed to learn to not rely on her sembalance so much. And Finally Blake Belladonna-Nightshade. First child of Gihra Belladonna. She was a Member of the White Fang and trained in the art of espionage. He would have to watch her, but she was no threat to the greater plan, the greater survival of Human and Faunus kind.

There were others here and there that caught his eye, but none more so then the two that he was looking at currently. Krimson 'Krim' Rose and Ruby Belladonna-Khan. Skill wise both were nothing but amateurs. Skilled amateurs, but amateurs never the less. Aside from that The duo had nothing in common. Krim was male, Ruby was Female. Krim was Human, Ruby was a Faunus. Krim was vaulger, Ruby was proper. No the two couldn't be any different except for one thing.

They both had silver eyes.

A rare trait. A dangerous trait. A trait that must be protected A trait that he could weaponize. A trait that must be cultivated. A Trait that could become stronger in the next generation.

Ozpin sighed as he took a sip of his coffee. It was just another sin to add to his already countless sins. Krim and Ruby would be arriving in another day.

He had much to prepare in so little time. (1)

**Location: Beacon Air space**

**Place: Bullhead**

**Time: 0900**

Ruby sat with her head in her sisters lap looking at her scroll looking at weapon designs. The duo were attending Beacon together much to the dismay of Sienna. One of her conditions was that the duo make contact with the local White Fang Faction. This served a dual purpose of allowing everyone to know that the Princesses of Menagaire were in the area as well as Putting the Combat and Security teams on high alert.

Ruby put away her scroll as a boy came rushing by looking as if he needed to spew chunks. Ruby chuckled at this. She herself had problems with air travel in the past. She got over it when she had to accompany her Father, mom, and mommy out to several of their cities over the course of a month.

"Attention everyone we will be landing at Beacon Academy soon," said the Pilot.

Blake shut her book. "We need to gather out things Ruby," said Blake.

Ruby nodded and grabbed her bag and throw it over her shoulder. The sisters followed the other students out of the Bullhead and into the massive courtyard that was Beacon's main entrance. The Bullhead lifted itself up and made it's way back to Vale. While Beacon had a small fleet of Bullheads, not the massive passenger class ones, but the smaller Mission oriented ones.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Ruby turning to her sister stopping slightly in the center of the massive courtyard.

Blake looked at her scroll. "We have about an hour before we have to meet at the auditorium," said Blake.

Ruby smirked. "Your going to go and find some tuna, aren't you sis?" asked Ruby.

Blake blushed. "You can't prove that!" answered the blacked haired girl fair to quickly.

Ruby laughed as she bumped into something. That something was luggage that looked extremely expensive.

"What are you doing you ruffian!" yelled someone.

Ruby looked at the person who yelled at her and her eyes almost turned to slits in her anger. The girl before her could be considered her counterpart from the Kingdom of Atlas. She was slightly taller then Ruby was, but that was probably due to the wedge high heels she wore, Long snowy white hair in an offset ponytail, icey blue eyes, snow pale skin that looked beautiful in any light, B-cup breasts, wearing a white, double-breasted pea coat with black piping, cuffs, and buttons over a white, pleated full skirt with black lace trim. She also wears a pair of white, thigh-high boots with black heels and lace-topped black stockings. On her waist was a rapier with a dust revolver chamber.

Ruby knew this girl well. This was Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and one of the few people that raised Ruby's hackle's when she thought about her. Yes Ruby's family had money, yes they had influence, but they didn't use it to degrade people. Ruby had never met the girl herself, but as fair as first impressions go Ruby didn't think she could get alone with this girl.

"Excuse me?" asked Ruby with a raised eyebrow as a few of her 'Faunus' servents picked up the cases and stacked them.

Weiss pulled back the last case that Ruby had picked up in an effort to help her. She opened the case and pulled out one of the viles of powdered Dust. Ruby saw that the seal on it was creaked.

"Dust! Mined from the deepest reaches of the Schnee mines!" yelled the girl as she started to shake the vile.

Ruby snatched the vile from her hand. "If you keep shaking this you''ll blow us off the cliff!" hissed Ruby.

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me!? Do you know who I am!" asked Weiss.

"Your Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schee Dust Company," said A voice that Ruby Recognized.

Ruby turned and looked at her opponent from the trails and first ever lover. Solo Pride. Gone were the training clothes and in its place was a pair of shorts that were two tone, Black and royal blue, a sleeveless royal blue moisture absorbing shirt with the Pride Family embalm on the front, black shin-guads, open toed boots. And his shield gauntlets on his arms.

"Finally some recognition," started Weiss almost puffing out her chest in arrogance.

"But by that same respect you should also realize that your talking to the Second Princess of Menagaire. Ruby Belladonna-Khan," said Solo.

Weiss frowned hearing this. While Atlas as a nation officially reconsidered Menagarie as a Kingdom, the SDC, her father didn't. He even refused to sell to the directly. And in infuriated him to no end that they were able to not only get an exclusive contract with the 3rd largest and Faunus friendly Dust company Infinity, but were allowed to mine the rich caverns on the continent of Menagaire. Jacques had tired to force his way into buying the rights from Menagaire Directly, but that was quickly nipped in the bud by Several international laws that Jacques broke and lost millions.

"Excuse me, but aren't you a little young to be here at Beacon?" asked Weiss.

"Not at all," said Ruby crossing her arms and cocking her right hip. "We in Menagarie allow people between the ages of 13 to 20 to do combat trails to see what Branch we are allowed to serve in. From the Guard, Marines, White Fang, and the Huntsmen and Huntresses. Only the strongest are allowed to serve in our ranks,"

The Heiress frowned. "How barbaric. I don't know what I was expecting from a minor kingdom run by barbarians," said Weiss.

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "At least we try and protect all our people and not just those with money!"

Solo growled and took a step forward, only for Ruby to hold out an arm. As if that would have stopped him if he wanted to get his hands on Weiss.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you Schnee. We're not in Atlas and your power is limited here in Vale. Besides if you wish to talk about barbaric how about the fact that the Schnee are basically slave owners and that even your lowest people treat Faunus like dirt underneath their boots," growled out the lion Faunus.

"Atlas treats all our people well. If your a productive member of socity," said Weiss with narrowed eyes.

"ANd by productive you mean backers of the Pro Human Group Cerberus," said Ruby. "Just like your father," (2)

Weiss glared at Ruby as her ice pale skin colored a warm red. "HOW DARE YOU! My fahter is a respected Member of Atlas," yelled Weiss, as she stormed off not gicing them another chance to speak.

Once alone Ruby turned to Solo. "You should have let me give her a matching scar," said Solo with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing here Solo?" asked The red haired lynx. "I as sure that you would be joining the guard and training under Notch,"

Solo snorted. "Just because my uncle and cousins hold high positions in the guard doesn't mean that I have to follow them. I'm a warrior. My pride will not allow me to be anything less then the strongest there is," said Solo.

"Excapt when you throw that match to me," said Ruby with a coy smile.

Solo shrugged. "No need to go full out in a glorified sparing match. Besides I think our match in the bed was just as good. I have reach, but you have flexibility," said the Lion with a smirk. (3)

Ruby smirked back and jumped into his arms planting a kiss on his lips. It was a shame that they didn't have any chemistry as mates. He was a good kisser.

**Location: Beacon Academy**

**Place: Courtyard**

**Time: 0945**

Krim sat on the bench looking at the sky with his headphones blocking out the world. He was honestly waiting for the assymbly. Aside from the free show with the red haired and white haired girls there was nothing to really do. He had already talked with Yang after they departed and she walked off with her friends. The song on his headphones cut out making Krim sigh in annoyance. He pulled them off and decided that it would be better to look around the area. It was peaceful kinda reminded him of the area where his mom's grave was.

He jumped up off the bench and began to walk towards the auditorium. As he walked he saw several people talking grouping up, and even a few people making out. Some people just moved to damn fast. As he rounded a corner he bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," said the person. Clearly a female.

Krim looked at her. She stood at 5'10, about 6 feet with her heels, Large D-cup breasts, nice heart shaped ass that could probably bounce a dime off of it, and legs for days, emerald green eyes that seemed to hold so much emotion and none at all, and plump pink lips. She wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm

"It's cool I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," said Krim with a lazy smile.

The girl smiled at him. "It was still my fault. Sometimes i'm such a klutz," said the red haired beauty.

Krim smirked. "Well if your a kultz then you can fall for me anytime," said Krim.

The girl laughed. "By the Mother Goddess that was terrible!"

Krim smirked at her. "Blame my older sister. She taught me everything I need to know about flirting with a girl. I'm Krim by the way Krimson Rose,"

The girl got herself under control. "Im Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos," said the girl.

"Attention all new students, please make your way to the auditorium. The Opening ceremony will began in 15 minutes," came a voice over the intercom.

The duo looked at each other before they left towards the auditorium together. As they walked Krim missed the looks that Pyrrha was giving him. Looks of wanting.

**Location: Beacon Academy**

**Place: Auditorium **

**Time: 1000**

The Auditorium was filling fast with the newest batch of first year studetns. Glynda Goodwitch watched with a sense of pride that she didn't allow on her face. As one of the strongest Hntress's in the world she was a strong and smart as she was beautiful. Many , would mistake her for a modal. She stood at 6' even long slender legs and large DD-cup breasts, light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. Wearing black boots with bronze heels and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar.

"This year's students look to be quite strong," said Ozpin as he walked up to his deputy.

"Yes. Although i'm a little concerned with their maturity," said Glynda.

"Maturity will come with time Glynda," said Ozpin placing a hand on her shoulder.

Glynda walked out onto stage and began that years welcoming speech. "Welcome to Beacon Academy. The most Premere Huntsmen and Huntress Combat school in the world. Here we will hone your already formedable combat skills into weapons that will be used to protect all of Humanity. I will not lie to you our acadmic record stands at no less then seventy percent effectiveness and our combat record even more. As it stands 64 percent of all our applicants do not make it past their second year. Due to acadmics, combat, injury... or death," said Glynda.

THis cowed the crowd. Good. They needed a reality check.

"Those that do make it are apart of an elite group that has served and protected Remnent for the better part of 80 years. Now without futher ado I give you our headmaster and Chair of the Huntsmen Association, Headmaster Ozpin.

Ozpin walked out and he went right to the mic. I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step," said Ozpin

Glynda sighed in annoyance. Cryptic as always. But that was Ozpin's style and it worked for him

**Location: Beacon Academy**

**Place: Dining Hall**

**Time: 1900**

Ruby was in line with several others as she was getting her food. After the assembly The sisters went there own way for a few hours and would meet for dinner. Blake had come in earlier and grabbed her own plate. Ruby was a few minutes late because... Well Solo was a rather amazing lover. She walked up to the auto machine to get the food that she ordered. As she waited for the food to dispense she was trying to tone out the rest of the dining hall, while thinking about everything or nothing. Solo had already gotten his food and was waiting with Blake for Ruby to catch up to them.

"So I told them... Lets party, before I proceeded to smack them around like rag dogs," came a voice behind Ruby, before she felt a hard smack on her ass.

She yelped slightly as the culprit turned to looked at her. It was a man with Silver eyes. He looked shocked as did the red haired girl with him. Ruby narrowed her eyes at the silver met silver both of them felt a connection. Something deep, primal. An urge that that there yet not there. Something calling to them. Ruby and Krim both ignored the feeling. Ruby because she was currently pissed off and Kirm because he was eyeing Ruby up a bit.

"Did you just smack my ass?" asked Ruby with narrowed eyes.

The male smirked. "Not on purpose, but I got to say it's nice and firm," said the male as he flexed his hand.

The girl with him blushed heavily. She had no clue that her 'friend' was so bold in his words and actions. Oh what she couldn't give to have his hand on her... NOW's NOT THE TIME!

"Oh," said Ruby as she lashed out with a lightning fast punch.

00000000000000000000

And cut. So I think this was pretty

A/N

1: I'm starting to believe that Ozpin has the Dumbledore effect about him. Only slight diffrances in the way they handle their Chosen one.

2: Ceberus is the Pro Human orginization in Mass Effect, Which I do not own. I could spend hours thinking up a new orgiization, but Cerbures has clear goals that i can make use of here.

3: A Referance to Mass Effect 2. Garrus was my dude!


	6. The meeting of Silver pt 2

Cat: RWBY

Title: Fanuns Rising

Rating: M

Pairing: GhiraX Kali/Sienna, Ruby X?/? , BlakeXSun/Ilia/Adem

Summary: A Powerful Commander during the Fanuns Rebellions and later Head Cheiftan of the Entire Fanuns Race, Ghira Belladonna decides that instead of just being given Menagarie as a token of peace he takes it one step further and uses everything in his power to turn their small Wasteland into a true paradise for Faunus so that he, his two mates, and daughter's could leave happily. To bad the world has other plans for his children.

Nothing much to say. I hope you enjoy.

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

"Communications'

I do not own RWBY

00000000000000000000

**Chapter 5: Emerald Forest pt 1 **

**Location: Beacon Academy**

**Place: Cafeteria**

**Time: 1900 **

The dining hall was full of people getting their food and just speaking about anything and everything. Mostly everyone was excited about the coming entrance exam that Ozpin and Glynda had told them about. That was all well and good, but Jaune Arc wasn't as excitable as his fellow soon to be students. He knew basic sword skills at best and would probably make a fool of himself if he was to go into one on one combat.

"What are you thinking about?" asked a girl appearing next to him.

Jaune jumped as he looked at this girl. She was... short. Not like the tall beauties that often hunted his many w... vivid dreams, but she was cute. Maybe it had something to due with the fact that despite her height she had some well developed muscles. She had C-cup breasts and was rather petite. She also had a striking set of big beautiful turquoise eyes. She wore a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on its back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively, and under this is a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a short pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes were a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles.

"Ummm... I'm good," said Jaune a little confused by the cute girl.

The girl giggled with a smile. "That's good, well if it wasn't good it would be bad, but everything is good," said the orange haired girl

"Um... who are you?" asked Jaune hoping not to offend the girl.

"Oh how silly of me!" said the girl as she thrust out her hand. "My name is Nora. Nora Valkyrie.

"Jaune. Jaune Arc. Short and sweet, Ladies love it," said Jaune in a rather pathetic attempt at flirting with what he thought was a rather flattering and handsome smile.

Nora gave a small laugh. "I Like you. Your funny," said Nora.

Before Jaune could say anything else A body slid across the table taking their food with them. Everyone looked at the direction the body came from and saw a small girl, almost as short as Nora with black rapidly twitching cat ears holding out a fist. The person she punched got up and cranked his neck.

"My hand brushes up on your ass and you punch me?" asked the male.

"I don't remember give you permission to touch my ass!" yelled the girl charging at him.

The girl was upon him in a second with a spinning round house kick. The male leaned backwards. Ruby followed up with an open palm strike. The male stopped the attack before attacking with his own punch, that was stopped by a cross arm guard. The girl retaliated with a high kick that would have seen the male on the defensive had he not caught her leg, before spinning and throwing her. She sailed though the air, but was caught by a rather bulkly male.

"Are you okay Ruby?" asked the Male.

"I'm fine Solo," said the girl as she glared at the other male. "He's good at hand to hand.

The bulky Male sat 'Ruby' down. "I'll handle this," said Solo creaking his knuckles.

Ruby frowned. "I'm not some damsel for you to protect Solo!" hissed... did she.. yes she did. Hissed the girl.

"As a Member of one of the Four Great houses it is my job to protect you," said the male setting Ruby on her feet. "Besides it's be an honor to be your Champion,"

Ruby sighed in annoyance. "I don't need a champion, but I'll let you handle this one," said Ruby as she folded her arms.

Solo creaked his knuckles. The other male rubbed his head in sheer disbelief. "All this because I touched your girlfriend's ass by mistake," said Krim.

Solo charged at the male and back his fist going for a punch, but was stopped by another hand. This one belonged to a girl with long blonde hair. Another girl also managed to get behind yang with a knife to her throat.

"I think that's enough," said Yang.

The younger male frowned. "You couldn't have come in sooner Yang?" asked the male.

"You touched her ass without premission. Your lucky I don't kick your ass myself Krimson," said Yang with anger clear in her voice. "And as for you i'm not going to let you hurt my little brother after they've already settled up.

"That's enough!" yelled a white haired girl getting between the two groups. "As much as I dislike the ruffian; she was well within her rights to knock your brother's teeth out for touching her backside,"

The male put his hands in his pocket. "Whatever. This was your only free shot. Next time, I'm knocking you cold Princess," said the male looking at Ruby.

the girl who's butt he slapped glared at him. "Same goes for you buddy. Oh and for the record I'm officially the Second Princess of Menagarie," said the girl as she slammed a foot on the table.

The man smirked as he copied her. "Well Princess, just so you know I'm the strongest Kid from Patch," said the boy.

The Red haired girl, the Black haired girl, and the other Large male walked off. The other three walked away as well.

"That was crazy," said Jaune amazed at the two's short, yet intense display of skills.

"I know right!" exclaimed Nora with a smirk. "Not to mention that that red haired girl was kinda cute, especially with her kitty ears,"

Jaune didn't voice his agreement, but he realized that the red haired girl with kitty ears was fairly cute. That and she was way out of his lauge in both skills and romance.

**Location: Beacon Academy**

**Place: Cliffs above Emerald Forest**

**Time: 0800**

The night passed fairly quickly and uneventfully. Because of the fact that Solo, Ruby, and Blake were feline Faunus they actually had a bit of a hard time sleeping during the middle of the night. Normally to counteract this Blake and Ruby took supplements to help them function throughout the day and sleep though the night. Although it had actually been several years since they needed to use such pills. After eating a light breakfast all of them went to their lockers and grabbed their weapons. Ruby took her sword and quickly unsheathed it and examined her blade, before she strapped her pistol to her thigh. Blake took her own weapon and put it on her back.

"You ready Ruby?" asked Blake.

Ruby smirked. "Of course Blake. Why wouldn't I be?" asked Ruby.

Blake grabbed her sister and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Be careful Ruby. I don't know How Ozpin does things and from what the other headmasters and even allumni of Beacon say he's a strange one," said Blake.

"I'll be alright sis, just make sure you get a decent partner," said Ruby.

They made their way to the cliffs over looking the Emerald Forest. The duo were with the coward as they all took a position on the launch pads Ozpin and Glynda stood before them.

"Welcome to the initiation test. Now to despell and rumors about partners that have been heard it is quite simple. The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years so it behoves you to get a partner that you can get along with.," said Ozpin.

Everyone started to talk in hushed whispers at this. Ruby narrowed her eyes at this. This was convoluted at best and ill advised at worst. Atlas paired their students based on Sembalance, Shade based theirs on compatible skill sets, Haven based their students off of strength as the strongest made the laws in the deserts of Remnent. Even Faith had a rule that made their students pair up based on common knowledge. Basing partners on SEEING EACH OTHER was foolish .

"Once in the forest you are to make your way to the ruins on the Northern edge of the forest to retirve your relic and return here. This is a timed test. You must return within three hours to be admitted into Beacon," said Glynda.

Everyone took stances on the platform. Ruby put a hand on her sword, Blake took her weapon and changed it into a gun, Solo loaded both shield-gauntlets with 8 rounds apiece, Weiss allowed her rapier to cylce though the charmer, Yang took out a pair of avaitor shades, and Krim just popped his neck from side to side. The only person who wasn't in such a good place was the Blonde haired wannbe knight that was asking Ozpin qustions.

Ruby closed her eyes to focus. She heard Blake launching into the air, She heard the rush of joy from the blonde who was Krim's sister. She felt Everything around her. The crimsonette's eyes snapped open as she herself was launched into the sky and turned into a tornado of rose petals.

"Show off," said Krim as he followed after Ruby.

00000000000000000

And cut. Nexxt chapter is going to be more action packed and ill reveal the partners. Other then that. Got nothing to say. Peace!


End file.
